flower of dispair
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: 15 year old Marzia is dying and there is only one man who can be her savior. Carlisle Cullen. The only problem... Some people can't be saved.


Marzia`s Pov

~There are many things that someone may wish for for example someone might ask for a better home, or a new puppy. But not me. No, I am special you see, my

wish? A real family. You know... someone who loves you, will hold you if you fall or just bring you comfort. I don`t have any of that. I only have me. And that is all I

I'll have until day I die.~

There was a knock on my door.

"You may come in." I called as loud as my weak voice would allow. Matthew walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I set down my journal and gave him a weak

smile. He looked at me with a look of sadness. Matthew is my only friend, and I am okay with that. He is the most amazing person and is by my side when I am

otherwise alone, which is most of the time.

"How are you doing sweetie?" He asked.

"I am well thank you." I said. He smiled at me and pulled his cellphone from his pocket.

"So, I was doing some research and there is this doctor in America with loads of experience-" I cut him off short.

"Why do you always do this!?" I said "I am going to die! You need to accept that!" I looked at him with despair.

He looked like a young child whose mother was just killed in front of them. I feel bad that he has to go through this, no one deserves to lose someone they love.

A tear slid down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Please MarMar, just give my the peace of knowing that I have tried everything." He pleaded.

I looked into his eyes, which are damp and full of weakness and vulnerability.

I felt a tear fall and my lips collided with his. His breath caught and he kissed me back.

"Please?" He said his lips pressed lightly on mine.

"Fine." I said. He kissed me and pulled something from his pocket. It was a small silver necklace in the shape if a heart.

It had small blue gems the color of my eyes around the outside. He opened the heart and the words "until the end" were engraved into the metal.

I looked at it with wide eyes.

"Thank you but I cannot accept this!" I said. He took it from my hands and snuck behind me, putting it around me neck and pulling my long hair from under it. He

looked at me and said that he won't take it back.

I looked down, his family is poor and this looked as though it costed a fortune.

"Nobody has ever given me a gift before..." I said looking into his eyes.

He smiled. He pulled out his phone and looked at me, I nodded in approval. He began to ring the one man who may be able to save me.

Carlisle's pov

I arrived home from work and was greeted by my beautiful wife and lovely kids.

I went up to my office to put away my stuff and collect myself before hunting. As I sat at my desk when my cell phone rang. I answered and was greeted by a boy

with a English accent.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this doctor Carlisle Cullen by any chance?"

"It is. May I help you?"

"My friend... She is dying. She has cancer and everyone has given up. I was doing research trying to find someone who may be able to save her and I read about

you. I was wondering if you would be willing to help us?" He said. His voice was cracking and I could tell he was on the brink of tears. I was silent. I love helping

people but I don't know if I have time. I am very busy with the patients I have already.

"Would it be alright if I think about it? I am very busy already..." I said.

The boy took a deep breath and sighed.

"Thank you for your time." He said

"Good bye" I said and he returned it.

I was about to hang out when I heard the voice of a girl.

"Matthew… It is time you let go."

"No… NO! This isn't it! You can't just.. die." The boy began crying.

"No one will care if I am dead." The girl said quietly

"I will care! Does that not matter to you at all?"

"Of course it does! But you will be better off when I am dead…"

"How?"

"You won't have me dragging you down."

"If I lose you I will be losing the one thing I need in the world. I will be losing my purpose. Marzia… I don't want to live in a world without you in it." He said

I couldn't listen any more, I hung up the phone.

I have to help them.

**_I am sorry if it is short._**

**_Please leave a review below, it will help me out a lot.  
_**

**_If I get 5 reviews I will update. I may update sooner, depends on if people like this story or not.  
_**

_**So until next time, Stay Classy FanFiction!**_


End file.
